The Snow King
by Jelsa777
Summary: After returning from the land where he met Elsa, Jack is sad that he cant visit her. After Jamie suggests a trip to MiM will Jack be able to see her again? and if he does, will it turn out the way he would like? Or will old ghost haunt them both?
1. Chapter 1

*This is a sequel to When Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 1

"Jack! Jack where are you?" came Jamie's voice through the woods. He hadn't seen the winter spirit except for once briefly since they had gotten back from that crazy journey. If Jack hadn't been there it would have felt like a dream, sometimes a bad dream, a nightmare really, but still a dream.

Jack heard Jamie calling for him through the trees, but he didn't answer. It wasn't that he wanted to be mean to Jamie or anything, but … ever since he had seen… her… it was hard to think of anything else. But it was impossible to ever see her again. Just from the way she and her sister were dressed he could tell they weren't from this time. Really he needed to move on. Taking a deep breath he stepped down from the tree he had been sitting in, literally walking down from the branch on air.

"Here I am Jamie." he called. "Where have you been Jack, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Jamie exclaimed. Jack smirked and said "Everywhere? So you have been to Russia and China have you?" Jamie rolled his eyes and he said "You know what I mean." in an annoyed tone. Then his face changed to worried as he whispered, "I thought maybe I had started to not believe in you and that's why I couldn't find you."

Immediately Jack felt bad for staying away from Jamie for so long. "I'm so sorry Jamie. I had a lot on my mind and didn't even think how you would feel about me being away." Jamie took a good long look at Jack, letting an easy silence stretch between them. Finally he said "You were thinking about her, Elsa, weren't you?"

Jack nodded, letting the sadness he felt flow into his eyes. "I… felt something for her Jamie. I have to admit I was attracted to her, not only because of her snow powers, but there was just… something about her." Jamie nodded, acting like he understood. He sat down on a fallen log and motioned for Jack to sit beside him.

"So what are you going to do? Is there any way you can get to her?" he asked the winter spirit. Jack shook his head as he said "None that I know of Jamie. I don't even know where to look for her. I know she wasn't from this time, you could probably tell that to from the way she was dressed. How can I visit someone from another time?"

Jamie sat silently with Jack, thinking of ways he and Elsa could meet again. Evening was fast approaching, the snow Jack had made was glazing over and, here and there where it had melted, puddles were transformed into a smooth looking glass surface. As Jamie stared at once of these spots, the moon rose and was reflected in it.

Jamie straightened up, turned towards Jack and said "Have you thought about asking the man in the moon for help?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack froze for a second then, letting out a sigh, he relaxed as he said "He never talks to me Jamie. I don't even know for sure sometimes if he is even really there." "What if he is like you Jack? What if you need to believe in him in order to see him?" Jamie asked. Jack sat there, turning this new idea over in his head. Could it really be that simple?

"Look Jack, it's a full moon tonight, didn't North say that this would be the easiest time to talk to him? Remember that story he told us?" Jack looked towards the moon and said "I believe in you MiM." The moon started glowing, like that time long ago when he was under the ice. Then a voice, ever so soft said "Glad to hear it Jack. I was beginning to wonder if you ever would."

"Please MiM help me get to her." Instinctively Jack knew that MiM would know who he referred to. MiM sighed and said "Do you know what you ask of me Jack? You are asking me to alter what could have been so that it is what did happen. Do you know how much things could change, for the worse if I grant you this?"

Jack sat silently for a while, then worried that MiM would stop listening before he could say more, he quickly blurted out "No I don't, but please MiM let me see her again! What could it change for the worse?" "Jack, Elsa lives near your old hometown, around the same time as when you became… well… you."

"You mean I could… end up seeing my sister again?!" Jack asked, excitement filling his voice. "Jack, if I help you get to Elsa, you must promise me something. Do not seek out your sister, avoid her at all costs. For if you speak one word to her, or if she even lays eyes on you, you will cause a drastic change to happen, one that even I cant see the full consequences of."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Jamie shared a look before Jamie voiced their question. "What kind of a drastic change?" "At the time when Jack became Jack, the choices he could have made on that ice had several possible outcomes. He could have let his sister die and there would have been no Jack Frost. He could have stayed on the safe part of the ice and still gotten his sister to safety, and again no Jack Frost. And though both of those outcomes had the same factor of there being no Jack Frost, how Jack's life would have been would have been totally different. To say nothing if they both fell in that day."

"Now Jack did not see his sister after becoming Jack Frost, and if she could have seen him after he had become so I don't know. A siblings bond can be a powerful thing. If she saw you back then, people could have thought she was crazy or she could have gotten them to believe in you sooner. If they had believed in you sooner, you wouldn't have been so focused on Jamie believing in you. You would have joined the other Guardians sooner, and thus when Pitch started making unbelievers out of the children you would have also lost your powers as they did."

"The world as we now know it, would cease to exist. The world would have been…" "Pitch Black." Jack whispered. "Precisely." said MiM softly. "Jack." Jamie said, pulling on his hoodie sleeve, "You need to do this. I know that if something changes you will make it better, whether back then or in the present."

Jack smiled at Jamie and said "Thanks for the vote of confidence." Shifting his attention back to MiM, Jack asked "Let's say you do help me get back there. Is there a possibility of me running into myself there? Or will I be reliving that time but with my present memories intact?" "Your second guess is correct, though I personally cannot help you." Jack looked confused as he asked "Then who?" "Father Time is the only one who can help you get back there. Ask North where he lives."

Jack shook his head as he said "Can't you tell me? If I ask North he will know I am up to something and try to stop me." "That is precisely why you must talk to North. If North tells you where Father Time lives then I will know that he trust you not to change the past in a way that could cause chaos to take over the present. And I know that if North tells you no that you will listen to him."

Jack sighed and said "Fine, I will do it your way. Come on Jamie, let's go visit North." "One more thing Jack. Father Time will let you bring someone with you back to the past. Be forewarned that if you take Jamie he won't be able to stay there long as his body will know it doesn't belong in that time and try to get back here. I think its best that you do take him and use him as a timer and stay only as long as he can stand it. But if you don't listen to him know that his body would never survive coming back that way."

Jack looked at Jamie, thankful to see that MiM had kept that last bit of knowledge between themselves. Jack nodded briefly and picked up Jamie. "Hey wind, let's go see North."


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie and Jack flew along with the wind, soon arriving at North's home. Landing gently inside near the giant globe, Jack's thoughts turned momentarily back to the first time he had been in there. This time, thankfully though, he hadn't arrived by sack. "North, hey North it's Jack, you here?" North didn't respond and so Jack and Jamie headed towards his office.

But once they arrived there all they found were a couple of elves, arguing about who ate North's cookies. Asking them where North was would be useless at the moment, so Jamie and Jack headed for the elevator. They ran into some of North's Yetis, carting toys from here to there, but when they asked them if they had seen North they acted irritated that they were doing so while they were busy, so Jack and Jamie stopped asking after the first few.

Soon they arrived at the toy section and they finally heard the voice of the one they were looking for. "It's not Christmasy enough. Paint it green!" Following the sound of North's voice they finally found him testing a bowling ball to see if it rolled correctly, using a few of the elves as pins. "Haha, STRIKE!" North shouted.

Then he spotted Jack and Jamie and headed over to give them a big hug while saying "Jack, Jamie good to see you!" Before either could escape him, he had them in a bear hug. "Good to see you to North." Jack wheezed. As North ended the hug he asked "What brings you two here?"

Jack and Jamie took turns telling what had happened to them and how Jack wanted to see Elsa again and that MiM told them to talk to North about where they could find Father Time. "He said that if you told me to where to find him then he would take that as you saying that you agreed with me and thought it would be fine."

North looked at Jack, worry behind his eyes as he said, "I don't know Jack. I don't want to disappoint you, but I also don't know if I could bear it if anything happened to you or Jamie if you went back. You are like a son to me Jack." This last part he said with tears filling his eyes and Jack felt his fill to. "Because you are like a son to me, it is hard to deny you this. I will tell you where to find Father Time Jack, but you must promise me two things."

"Okay what are they?" Jack said, hope filling his voice. "Number one is that you will be extremely cautious when you go back in time. Being around a girl can make a young man's head spin and cause him to be forgetful." "I promise I will be careful North, what is the other thing?"

"The other is that you promise that once you come back from this visit that you will not seek out Father Time again, not to visit Elsa or anything. Promise me this Jack, and remember that I know if you are bad or good, which means I can tell if you are lying to get what you want."

Jack was puzzled about why North was so stirred up about this promise. What kind of man or creature was Father Time? "I promise North, though I can't promise I won't come crying to you, begging you even to tell help me get to her again someday, I promise that I will not seek him out again."

North seemed a bit concerned at Jack's words, but nodded and said, "Good, bad things seem to happen whenever anyone seeks out a favor from Father Time a second time." "So where can I find him?" asked Jack. "You already have. I am Father Time."


	5. Chapter 5

Both Jamie and Jack stared at North. Jamie, finding his voice first said "What?!" North chuckled and said "How else do you think I make it around the world in one night?" It all made perfect sense to Jack and Jamie now, North must either slow or stop time and he could do it all within a relative short time. That also explained why no one ever saw North and only occasionally caught the sound of his reindeer and sleigh.

It also explained the look he had given after Jack had said he might come to him begging for help, as both North and Father Time are one and the same. Jack knew it would be even harder now to keep his promise, but he would always try to do so for North's sake.

"So what do we do?" asked Jack. "Do? You do nothing, I will send you back in time. When you are ready to come back call me and I will know that its time to bring you back. I'm sure MiM has told you about how Jamie cant stay long, I say you probably have a week, two if he is strong, but that is it. And Jamie, I don't want you holding back on telling Jack you need to go, when you do tell him so that he can bring you back safe and sound. Got that?" "Yes Sir." Jamie replied, looking at Jack with a strange mix of confusion and trust.

"Good. Now unless you have any more questions I will send you back now. Remember every warning that MiM has given both of you. Jack try to avoid surprising Anna and Elsa when there are others nearby, you don't want their subjects thinking they are crazy. Goodbye you two, and take care." North waved his hand and magic started swirling around them.

Quickly North, his elves and yetis disappeared from Jack and Jamie's view. Many scenes quickly filtered past, though they noticed bits and pieces of history pass them by, though in reverse. As suddenly as the magic had surrounded them, it dissipated showing the kingdom of Arendelle, the home of Elsa and Anna… and Jack's sister.

*I will take name suggestions for Jack's sister, as I don't know what most people call her and to lazy to come up with one of my own, lol*


	6. Chapter 6

"Where do we start Jack?" asked Jamie. "I say with that castle over there." Jack said while pointing. Jamie followed his finger and his eyes widened at the sight of the castle. It was huge! "Looks like North took care of your clothes for you." Jack said to Jamie. Jamie looked down and saw that he was wearing clothes that would help him fit in with that time. "Do you want to come with me to see Elsa and Anna?" Jack asked. "Sure, but after we see them can I explore a little bit?" "I don't see why not. Just try to stay out of trouble."

Jack and Jamie made their way towards the castle. They passed a guy selling ice from a sleigh that was pulled by a reindeer. People were selling flowers and weirdly enough ice skates side by side. As they got closer to the castle they could see the court yard was filled with people skating on the ice.

"Look Jamie, there's Elsa!" Jack said pointing to the girl in the center of the ice rink. Jamie saw her skating around with Anna. Jack was about to fly over, when Jamie grabbed his arm. "Jack only Elsa and Anna can see you here, they might think she is crazy if you go up and start talking to her. Let me go and fetch her."

"Right good idea, go ahead Jamie." Jamie slipped and slid his way right over to where Elsa and Anna were standing. Anna was the first to see him, and it took her a moment to recognize him. "Jamie? Is that you?" she asked. Elsa turned to see who she was talking to, and was quite surprised to see the boy who had been with Jack standing nearby.

"Yes it's me. Jack's here to, but we thought it would be weird if you were seen talking to no one. Where would be a good place to meet you?" Elsa thought for a moment, then she said "We will meet you at the ice castle in the mountains in a little while. Just let me finish with everyone here." "Right I will go and tell Jack." Jamie said.

After informing Jack of where they were to go, Jack lifted him and flew into the mountains. They soon reached the castle Elsa and Jack whistled and said "This is still around in our time. I always wondered how it came to be, since I know I didn't make it. Elsa must have done it!"


	7. Chapter 7

Soon they saw Elsa, Anna, and some guy with a reindeer coming. They also saw a snowman that appeared to be following them, but it couldn't be… could it? Elsa and Anna hugged Jack and Jamie when they reached them, and while the guy seemed to understand them hugging the kid, he looked confused when they hugged what must have seemed like air.

Anna, seeing his confused face said "Kristoff, I told you about Jack Frost. You need to believe in him to see him." The snowman caught up with them just then and said "You mean he can't see the funny looking flying guy right in front of his face?" Jack was startled to hear the snowman talking that he dropped to the ground flat on his face… just when Kristoff believed in him.

Jamie laughed hard at Jack's predicament. "I can see him now Olaf, but thanks." Kristoff said, "Sven stop licking the icicles, you know that your tongue will just get stuck!" Elsa shook her head at the reindeer's antics, before turning to Jack, whom had picked himself off the ground and was in the process of wiping snow off of his sweatshirt, and asked "So how did you guys get here?"

It had been obvious during the short time that they had been together that Jack and Jamie… well Jamie at least… weren't from their time. Jack started explaining how he got there and by the end of his explanation, everyone (except Jamie, of course, and Sven) was just staring at him with their mouths open. "So let me get this straight…" Anna said "You died around this time, so your sister is alive nearby but she can't know about you because if she does more people might believe in you (so we can't tell anyone else about you although technically we already broke that with telling Kristoff about you…) otherwise we might totally alter the future and cause bad things to happen!"

As she caught her breath, Jack nodded before saying "You forgot the part where we only have a week, possibly two to hang out before we have to leave and if we don't leave in time Jamie might not survive the trip home, which would make me the worst guardian of children in the world!" "Right and then there's that." Anna said. Elsa turned to Jack with a confused face as she asked "I don't understand, why did you risk so much just to visit us?"

Jack, looking embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck said "Well... you see… um…" Anna giggled before she said "Don't you get it Elsa?! He likes you so much he just had to see you again!" Jack turned even redder, which is saying something for a winter spirit, and Elsa blushed as she saw that her sister's guess was correct. Jack Frost liked her enough to risk his first believer just to see her again. "Well" she said "Let's not waste the time we have then. How would you like a tour of my ice castle?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jack was amazed at the size and detail in the castle. It was perfect, and not just because Elsa had made it. Maybe when he got back to his time he would move in there, although it wasn't near Jamie. Anna and Kristoff stayed outside with Sven and Olaf was giving Jamie his own special tour, so it was just Jack and Elsa on the tour. Elsa looked over at Jack, considering him.

He obviously, as Anna had pointed out, had a crush on her. He had risked Jamie to come and see her after all. But why, would he want to when it could only be for two weeks at the most? Was a little time together better than no time at all? He was rather cute and he was funny, but she could also sense a fierce protectiveness in him, evidence of which she had seen in the short time they had known each other in that other world.

He could also understand her better than anyone, even Anna, having similar powers to her own. There was a lot to like in Jack Frost. But then she thought again of the two weeks and she wasn't sure her heart could stand losing Jack if she allowed him in. Yes it would be great to open up about how her powers scared her still, but if she talked to him about it and then he was gone, who else could she tell that could tell her for sure that her fears were unfounded, if they were. And if they weren't, who could show her how to control it better then him?

It all boiled down to those two weeks, could she allow herself to open up in ways she never had and never could again? And if she did open up, could she survive never being able to voice her fears aloud to another person? She unconsciously balled her hands into fist and was starting to add a fresh layer of frost to everything she passed, when Jack looked over and noticed her expression. He stopped and touched her arm, causing her to stop too.

"Elsa, I didn't mean to upset you by coming here. For some reason I just couldn't help getting to know you. If you don't want to let me know and I will go now. But I hope you will also tell me why you don't want to and by that I mean the true reason." Jack said softly.

Elsa looked down at the floor, to calm herself down, before looking up at Jack and saying "I truthfully don't know what I want. I want to get to know you Jack, but what if I like talking to you and then you're gone in two weeks? What if I can't help wanting to be your friend and when I have opened up my heart and let you in your gone? You can't even promise me you'll never leave, because you will. I don't know if I can do that knowing you will be gone, I don't know if I could recover. It's better never to have tasted, then to have tasted and found you like it."

Jack considered these words, and said "But haven't we already tasted by just meeting? Why not enjoy this time before it melts away forever? I can try to answer questions you have about your powers, to help you understand them and control them better. Let me give that gift to you Elsa, something of me that can always stay with you."


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa looked at Jack, thinking about the points he had given. Finally she smiled and said "I would like that a lot, Jack Frost." Jack gave her smile an answering grin and said "Wonderful! This is going to be fun." Elsa sincerely hoped so, after all she would need this time once he was gone to be a spot of sunshine. Although it would be easier if it wasn't…. she stopped herself, she was not going to think negative thoughts about her time together with Jack, no matter how short or how long it would be.

"Well now that you have seen my castle, what would you like to do next?" She asked Jack. "I would like to see your powers in action, to see what you know so I can help you from there." He said, "But make it interesting." He said that last part with a mischievous smile on his face. Elsa knew she would regret asking, but she couldn't help but say "Interesting how?"

Jack gave an extremely innocent look as he said "Well you know Anna and Kristoff are right below your balcony, which I would like to point out hasn't been cleared in the while and therefor may cause some snow to fall on them." Elsa burst out laughing, she couldn't help it when he gave such a devious plan with such an expression.

When she finally got her composure back she said "You know, you're right. Terribly dangerous of them not to look around them that way. I will simply have to teach them a lesson about being aware of their surroundings." "Indeed." Said Jack, hardly able to contain his own laughter. He watched as Elsa moved her hands and then the snow appeared just outside and past the edge of the balcony.

Suddenly screeches of surprise and merriment filled their ears as Anna and Kristoff found themselves practically buried in snow. "Elsa I know that was you." Came the voice of her sister, "But I also know that it must have been Jack Frost who put you up to this. He better watch out cause I am coming up there right now." Elsa laughed at the mock anger in Anna's voice, as she replied "I have no idea what you mean dear sister."

"Don't you dear sister, me." Anna answered, though barely able to do around her own laughter, "I am coming up their right now to give you a piece of my mind." Jack chuckled and whispered to Elsa "Want me to bring her up here?" Elsa good naturedly slapped him on the arm and laughingly said "This is all your fault you know, I should never had listened to you."

Jack chuckled before saying, "Let me make it up to you. I can fly you out of here while she is coming up the stairs. We'll make a clean get away." Elsa stomachs did flip flops at the thought of flying, but she giggled and said "Okay, I'll let you wiggle your way out of this one and let you rescue me, but you should know my sister is quite tenacious and even if she doesn't give you an earful now, she will later."

Jack smiled as he said, "I kind of figured she would be like that. Are you ready?" He held out his hand to her. Elsa hesitated only a second before placing hers in his, though she was surprised when he lifted her into his arms and flew out the window. Anna yelled after them about how they couldn't get away that easy, but Elsa barely comprehended that.

As they flew through the sky, Elsa couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right choice. For if she already had some feelings for Jack, how strong would they be in two weeks when it was time for him to go? Would her heart be able to recover? She pushed those thoughts away and laid her head on Jack's shoulder, determined to enjoy their time together.


End file.
